Pizza Girl
by transluciiiid
Summary: Maddy likes Rhydian, Rhydian likes Maddy. But do they tell each other? No. But when Maddy becomes the new pizza girl, Rhydian gets encouraged to write her a song, telling her how he feels. Songfic, but also a bit of a oneshot. RXM


**Author's Note: **Hey readers! So I was scrolling on Tumblr, and I saw a fanfiction (I don't remember the category, I think it was for an anime) and it used the song Pizza Girl. Hey, I did not copy it from that, the only thing there is the song. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! A sweet little oneshot/songfic. Please read &amp; review!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatley I don't own Wolfblood or "Pizza Girl" by the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Pizza Girl**

Maddy Smith walked home from school with her three best friends, Shannon Kelly, Tom Okanawe, and Rhydian Morris.

"So, you sure you can't come, Mads?" Tom asked her. He had asked them if they wanted to come over to his house to watch a movie, but Maddy said she couldn't make it.

"Yes, Tom, I am sure," Maddy sighed. "I already told you, my parents finally agreed for me to have a job, and I have a shift tonight."

"What is your job anyway?" Rhydian pointed out. "You never told us."

"I'll tell you later," Maddy said. "Oh, and Rhydian, please don't make Tom and Shannon watch wolf documentaries again."

Rhydian let out a laugh, and Shannon glared. "Hey, I like them!" Shannon complained.

"Shan," Tom put his hand on Shannon's shoulder. "You purposely change whatever were watching."

"Well, I just want Rhydian to learn more about himself!" Shannon argued, but Tom and Rhydian just rolled their eyes.

Once Maddy got a glimpse of her house, she started running towards it, waving at her friends. "See you guys at school on Monday!"

The group let out a sigh. "We're never gonna find out what her new job is, are we?" Tom raised his eyebrow. Rhydian shrugged, and said, "Guess we'll just have to wait."

_Later at Tom's…_

"No, you cheated!" Tom yelled. He and Rhydian were at his house, playing video games, since Maddy wasn't here. Shannon, who was sitting on Tom's couch, rolled her eyes and switched the game to a wolf documentary. Rhydian had beaten Tom ten times in a row.

"Hey," Rhydian shrugged. "It's not my fault you have butter fingers."

"Don't insult me and my butter fingers," Tom folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

After they cooled down, Rhydian suggested, "Let's order pizza, I'm getting hungry from beating you ten times in a row."

Tom growled, but went to the phone. He ordered two pepperoni pizzas for them from their local pizza shop. Since the pizza shop was only a few blocks away, the doorbell rang after almost ten minutes. Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon went to open the door.

A girl wearing a white t-shirt with the pizza shop logo on it was standing there. Her t-shirt collar was black, her pants were black, and her hair was brown; and she was wearing a white cap. Rhydian thought he recognized that girl, though he couldn't see her face since she was bowing her head.

"Thanks," Shannon said, taking the pizza from her, and then handed it to Rhydian. He switched to his flirty face (Though it never works, anyway) and smiled at the girl. "Howa you doin'?" he imitated Joey from _Friends. _And not doing a very good job either.

"I'm doing fine," the girl said in a very familiar voice. Rhydian narrowed his eyes, and asked, "Have we met somewhere?"

"I believe I told you," she lifted her head to look at them. "Not to let Shannon watch documentaries."

"Mads?" Rhydian, Shannon, and Tom said at the same time, surprised. "You're the new pizza girl?"

"No, I stole the pizza from the pizza girl and came here," she said sarcastically. "Uh, yes I am. The store was desperate, so I took a chance and took the job. It's pretty easy anyways."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rhydian asked her. She sighed, and said, "Coz I knew you'd order pizza soon, duh. And there was no way you'd go on tonight without one pizza. So this is my way of telling you. Hi, I'm the pizza girl."

"Okay," Tom took the pizza from Rhydian. "But this better be fresh." He lifted the lid, and took a sniff. "Ah, the sweet smell of pizza."

Rhydian shook his head, and Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Well, gotta go," She said. "Got more pizzas to deliver. See ya."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy this," Rhydian muttered to himself as he took the pizza Tom was about to eat.

"Hey!" Tom yelled, irritated. That's when it all began. For the entire week, Rhydian had been constantly ordering pizza from the shop. It was a good thing; he was able to see Maddy on her working hours, sweet. Then Rhydian found himself liking her more.

_After two weeks of constantly ordering pizza…_

Tom was at Rhydian's house, playing more videogames.

"Tom, I'm really getting bored of this game," Rhydian sighed, dropping his joystick. "Ooh, I know, let's order pizza!"

"Dude, you've already been doing that for the past couple of weeks," Tom said. "Don't you think you're pushing it too far? Unless…"

Rhydian got worried once he saw the evil grin spread across Tom's face. "Unless what?"

"Unless you like her," Tom kept on grinning. Rhydian blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I don't," Rhydian stuttered. But then he thought of his actions. "At least I don't think I do."

"The romance master will help you," Tom scooted next to him. Rhydian raised one of his eyebrows. "Romance master? You couldn't even get one girl to go out with you."

Tom ignored that. "What you need to do is tell her how you feel."

"Seriously," Rhydian got up. "And you call yourself the romance master. I can't do that Tom, it might ruin our friendship."

"Then tell her in another way," Tom said thoughtfully. "How about you write her a song?"

"Maybe…" Rhydian thought about it. "I can play the guitar a bit. It shouldn't be so hard."

"Well, you got three hours to do it," Tom said, checking his watch. "That's when Mads' shift is over. Want me to help you?"

"Nope, just go home Tom," Rhydian shook his head. Before Tom could argue, Rhydian interrupted, his eyes flashing gold, "Don't make me eat you."

Tom – not liking the whole thing – nodded unwillingly and went to the door. After Tom left, Rhydian went up to his room. He took his guitar, closed his room door, and started writing the song.

"I fell in love, with the pizza girl," Rhydian sang, testing the sound. He had called the pizza shop a few minutes ago, wanting to bring Maddy over to his house. He was very nervous about the whole thing.

A few more minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rhydian went downstairs, placed the guitar on his couch, and went to the door. Maddy was standing there in her uniform – now black – holding his pizza.

"Hey, Rhydian," she greeted. "You've been ordering pizza a lot lately. Something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Rhydian rubbed the back of his head, feeling nervous. "I just need to tell you something. Come in?"

She entered his house, and placed the pizza on the nearby table. Then she noticed the guitar.

"Rhydian?" she asked, her eyes still on the guitar. "What is a guitar doing here?"

"Well," Rhydian led her to the couch. "I, um, wrote you a song."

"Okay," Maddy said, a little bit confused. She also didn't want to get her hopes up on Rhydian writing her a song because he likes her. But she hoped, she really did. "What's it about?"

"Um," Rhydian's nerves were taking over him, but he kept on talking. "You. And me. Well, us."

_Us? _Maddy thought. _What about us? Is he trying to…? No, don't get your hopes too high, Maddy. Just focus on what Rhydian's saying._

"Okay," Rhydian took a deep breath. "Here it goes." He started strumming tunes on the guitar.

_Love  
Showed up  
at my door  
Yesterday  
It  
Might sound cheesy  
But I wanted  
her to  
Stay_

_Rhydian has a really amazing voice, Maddy s_miled. _I wonder what the song's about._

Rhydian started the chorus. _Here it goes…_

_I fell in love with the pizza girl  
Now I eat pizza every day  
Oh  
I fell in love with the pizza girl,  
Now I eat pizza every day._

_Did he just? _Maddy was starting to get her hopes up. _But wait, no, that can't be._

_I  
Was stuck  
in a box  
for so long  
Now  
I see  
that the pizza girl  
she's the one for me  
Yeah_

_I fell in love with the pizza girl ,  
Now I eat pizza every day  
Oh  
I fell in love with the pizza girl,  
Now I eat pizza  
Now I eat pizza  
Now I eat pizza every day  
Oh_

Rhydian ended the song with a strum on the guitar, and waited for Maddy's reaction. Maddy couldn't believe it. Had Rhydian just sung that song to her? That he was in love with the pizza girl?

_If I knew who this pizza girl is, I'm gonna – _Maddy cut off her own thoughts. _Wait, _I'm _the pizza girl._

"Did you really mean that?" Maddy had to make sure.

"Yeah, Mads, I did," Rhydian replied. "I love you Maddy. And it's okay if you don't love me back, I just –"

Rhydian was cut off by Maddy's lips on his. _Is this really happening? _Rhydian wondered. He joined in the kiss, though, enjoying the feeling of Maddy's lips on his. And Maddy was overjoyed. She never thought Rhydian liked her like she liked, no, they loved each other.

The kiss deepened. Maddy placed her hands on Rhydian's neck, and Rhydian put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. They only pulled apart to breathe.

"Finally," Maddy whispered. "I love you too, Rhydian, I always have. God, if being the pizza girl was what made you say it, then I should've applied for this job a really long time ago."

They both laughed. As they were leaning in for another kiss, they heard a flash.

"Shoot," someone said at the window. Rhydian and Maddy shared glances before they got up to see who it was. They went outside, and saw Tom and Shannon hiding in a bush at their window.

"Tom," Rhydian and Maddy glared at him. "Give us that camera."

"Are you kidding me?" Tom asked. "I've waited so long for this. There is nothing that will make me give this baby up."

Maddy glared daggers at him, her eyes gold. If looks could kill, then Tom would've dropped dead then.

"Gotta go," he grabbed Shannon's hand, and quickly ran away from them in fear.

"Chicken," Maddy muttered under her breath, shaking her head. Rhydian rolled his eyes, and turned back to Maddy. "Forget them. Now, where were we?"

"I believe," Maddy said flirtatiously. "We were in the middle of something like this."

She placed her lips on his, enjoying another kiss. And all it took was being a pizza girl.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's it! I just had to write this! Sometimes I wish if I could really make it that simple for Rhydian to tell his feelings to Maddy. But life isn't fair, right? So please review! They make me smile! :D

~ffxmiliar~


End file.
